Live Free or Twihard
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: NOT A TWILIGHT FIC! When prom finally arrives at Mission Creek, Stephanie and Bree are neck-and-neck. Until Stephanie sabotages Bree. The Davenports may not agree on everything, but they known when they need to band together, in situations like fighting for their lives, or getting revenge on the head cheerleader.


**Author's Note: NOT A TWILIGHT FANFIC! Grrr...I hate those books, and the movies. The title of this fic is a reference to the film "Live Free or Die Hard"**

**Anyway, just some Davenport family fluff over revenge!**

**I thought I'd have a hard time thinking of vengeance plans...nope. Anyone want help with vengeance, let me know!**

**Please review, they are love!**

* * *

_"What happened in the past that was painful has a great deal to do with what we are today." – William Glassner._

_"The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness." -Joseph Conrad._

* * *

Hurricane Bree hit the Davenport brothers with an off-the-charts amount of force. Bree was furious, in a way Chase hadn't seen her since Marcus had tried to kill them. "Bree...what's wrong?" Even with his super-sensitive hearing, he couldn't make out any distinguishable sounds from her grumbling, which he had no doubt were curses. "Bree?"

Her face held the wrath of Satan on it, and Chase, who was a brave person by nature and upbringing, felt a little shiver of fear run up and down his spine when her eyes rested in his. The fury in them looked bright enough to outdo the flames of Hell. "Stephanie..." Bree plopped down into a chair, her face still contorted into a look of hatred. "she and her boyfriend, Damian" -Chase winced alongside Leo, both remembering unpleasant bullying experiences that came from the hands of their head jock- "have somehow gotten me and Owen up for Prom King and Queen!"

"And...?" Chase knew prom was tomorrow -Bree had been squealing about it nonstop for two weeks- "No one ever wins against the Queen Bee. No one'll care." Bree glared at him as if he were a stereotypical insensitive teenage boy. _Which maybe I am, but not to Adam's degree._

"She said I challenged her! She announced it to the whole school! That I thought I was better than her! I didn't! I wouldn't-"

"Bree, we know, calm down. Who cares what all the random kids think? In three years you'll never see them again. In any case, only the opinions of those you love should matter. Unless they're psychopaths, or Irish Cyborgs-"

"Thank you, Leo," Chase cut him off sharply. "I'm not seeing much of a problem here, Bree." Bree rolled her eyes, resting her forehead on her hand.

"I'm not done yet, so let me finish," Satisfied she had their attention, she continued on narrating the story. "You know those costumes I've been working on for weeks?"

"Oh, please, it was two minutes! I saw you use your super-speed-"

"I gave you Twinkies, Adam!" Bree reminded him sharply, complete with a glare. Adam angled his head at the ceiling, remembering the bribe and staying silent. "Anyway, she ruined them!"

"So, just make new ones with your super-speed." Leo suggested lazily, barely having to think to come up with an idea. Bree glared hotly at him, like he was missing a detail so obvious he had to be stupid not to see it.

"No, because then she'd wonder how I made them so fast. Then she might find out we're bionic." Chase personally thought that was a stupid reason to not use her bionics, but the look etched on her face told him she would not budge on her verdict. But she had more reasoning to share. "Besides, I want to get back at her, not silently take this." Chase nodded, he knew all about wanting to fight bullies. He couldn't, now without revealing his bionics. In this case, however, it was a fight of minds. And his mind was the best in the whole world.

"Bree, remember our prank war?" Bree nodded, perplexed as to why he would ask such an odd question. Her mouth formed a silent 'Oh', like she had an idea as to why but wasn't quite sure. "Let the boys take care of Stephanie. You make your costumes better than before, and this time do it with Owen, a boyfriend-girlfriend thing." It was a clear sign the universe was out of whack when Chase was giving his sister romantic advice, but there were no signs of an apocalypse. Yet.

Bree gave them a broad, genuine grin, a quick mood change from her previous wrath-of-Satan. "Thanks, guys! You're the best!"

"One question: what are Stephanie and Damian going as to prom?" Since some genius -a.k.a Principal Perry- had decided to make it a costume prom -just so she'd have an excuse to dress up in a boxing outfits and practice on the students- everyone attending had to be something other than themselves. And the Prom King and Queen would be won judged by their costumes, hence Stephanie's sabotage.

"Edward and Bella from Twilight," A jingle punctuated her sentence. Looking down at her phone, Bree grinned. "Owen. GTG TTYL XOX." Bree ran off at a normal human speed. Chase muttered a remark about her being on her phone too much, while Leo donned an evil grin and attempted an evil laugh.

"Adam, Chase, this is the most important mission of your life. Should you choose to accept-"

"Get on with it. I want to get onto the 'Make-evil-pay-and-eat-yummy-stuff' part." Adam interrupted, having no patience for Leo's theatrical whims. Chase agreed, for all of the Davenports held a dislike for the head cheerleader in their hearts.

"Lean in, and listen to my brilliant idea. Add in suggestions if you have good ones after I'm finished speaking. Now, men, are we ready to fight the extremely dangerous prey known as the Queen Bee and the lead jock?"

"Yes!" Chase snapped impatiently, he himself growing tired of Leo's theatrics.

"Then let operation Live Free or Twihard commence."

* * *

A super genius, an above-average clever kid, and brute muscle. Whenever those three combined their efforts, it normally meant their opponent was going down. This case was no exception. While Chase brewed up the stinkiest and least harmful chemical mixture he could think of, Leo was examining the numerous photos of the gun he'd taken. He had enough pictures to piece together the whole gym into Mr. Davenport's 3D hologram device. Leo was studying past proms to know exactly where to place their little surprises. Adam was lounging around, eating whatever was edible and tasted good -a broad range of things for him- that was nearby. Thankfully he had a platter of food next to him so he didn't wind up nibbling on the chair.

Mr. Davenport entered the lab, and immediately covered his nose. "Chase, what are you brewing- Leo, why are you studying the blueprints of your school gym? Adam- you're actually just eating, which is normal." Mr. Davenport paused for a second before continuing on with his rant. "Chase! Leo! What are you doing?"

"Plotting revenge," Leo stated simply, quickly, and matter-of-factly.

"I'm brewing two different things, actually. One will dye the skin the color of puke for a few a weeks, the other is just three bottles of superglue mixed in with some other ingredients to make it extremely stinky, and then they'll leave a residue that's even stinkier, can't be felt by normal human senses, and can't be washed off for three weeks. Who's the genius?"

"Me," Donald said, then sighed, relieved his son and stepson weren't committing some other atrocity. "I'm not going to condone this, but who's the victim?"

"Stephanie," Leo answered. Donald's near-eidetic memory recalled her to mind, and his eyes narrowed, a wide smile stretching across his face as he moved to stand by Leo.

"Anything I can do to help? Anything you need?" Chase might've felt sorry for the girl, had she not been cruel to everyone at school who wasn't popular or a jock. _How is it that they get popular and wanted and adored, while the nice, normal people are shunned? High school is an anomaly to say the least_. Though karma was getting Stephanie back through the wrath of the Davenports..._all of us_. "Actually, Dad, could you whip up something that once ingested, causes bloodshot eyes for a day or two, and halitosis for a week?" Chase realized he had called Mr. Davenport 'Dad'. It just slipped out. Though Mr. Davenport hadn't seemed to notice, he had just immediately begun preparing to brew his assigned mixture. "Adam, go ask Tasha if she'd be willing to make some cookies to give to Stephanie?"

"Why would we give Stephanie cookies? We don't like her-"

"Tell Tasha Mr. Davenport's going to add in a special seasoning." Adam put his hands up in a gesture of surrender and left the room. Leo chuckled.

"Chase, you can be devious when you want to be. Use this side more often, just not on me." Chase thought about it. As nice as it was to leave his mold for a quick break like now, he didn't think he'd enjoy doing it frequently. T_hough if Trent asks for it..._

The work continued on for another forty-five minutes, until the cookies were done. When Donald and Chase were satisfied with their concoctions, and finished double-checking Leo's work, they allowed everyone to grab a cookie, as a reward for hard work. Then Donald added his flavorless, halitosis-and-bloodshot-eyes-inducing mixture to the mix. Chase poured his mixture into two buckets, careful not to leave any fingerprints. He filled another two with glitter.

"I'm on the lighting and sound crew, so I'll molecularkinetically place the buckets in the drop zone. No fingerprints, no evidence we put it there." Chase neglected to mention the fact he was the only member of the lighting and sound crew.

"Once Stephanie and Damian have been dumped on, I'll go to each of their houses. At Stephanie's I'll act in love and leave her the cookies. At Damian's I'll act intimidated. Then...we wait." All five of them -Bree was upstairs with Owen in the guest bedroom- high-fived.

"I love our family activities." Adam stated honestly, and they all agreed.

"They may not be normal, by any standards, but they're ours." Donald draped an arm on Tasha's shoulders and pecked her on the cheek, causing Chase to shy away and Adam and Leo to exclaim "Eww!". "And that's all that matters." They all shared a group hug, then Chase squirmed out of it.

"I'd better head over to the dance." Chase cast a glance at Mr. Davenport and Tasha. "You two are on the PTO. You can come and witness our plan become a success." On that note, Chase hurried into his capsule, and came out dressed in a cleaner version of his normal attire. He winked at Leo. "Light and sound crew don't have to dress up. Best be thinking about who you'll be."

* * *

Leo sidled up to Janelle, trying to at least get in a few words with her before having to complete his part of the mission. "Hey, Janelle," He spoke as smoothly and confidently as he could, trying to cover up his nervousness and the fact he was dressed as an astronaut. Though she was dressed as Princess Leia...Leo took that as a sign the universe wanted them together.

"Hi, Leo," Janelle beamed him a gorgeous smile that in Leo's opinion would outshine the sun. "So, uh..."

"Nice dress. Never took you for a Star Wars type gal. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with you liking Star Wars, because I love Star Wars-" Janelle leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. He immediately shut up, his mind able to comprehend only the fact that the gorgeous girl in front of him, whom he'd pined for since he first saw her, had just kissed him, albeit on the cheek.

"Leo..." Janelle smiled, chuckling soft breaths that sounded like choirs of angels. Yes, he was completely and utterly infatuated with her. Their moment, however, was broken up by Principal Perry in her wrecking ball (she was wearing a giant sphere that Leo had a suspicion was actually metal) announcing all contestants on stage. The three girls and boys who wanted to contest had written their name on a sheet earlier in the month. Or were supposed to. No one wanted to contest against Stephanie and Damian, so no one bothered. Until Stephanie and Damian had written Bree and Owen's name on it.

"Will our contests please come to the stage," Perry sounded like she couldn't be bored even if she were watching paint dry. "Stephanie bla-bla-bla, Damian something, Glowstick, and...the other guy. And of course, the lovely, ravishing, Perry." A unanimous groan and eyeroll passed over the crowd as she complimented herself, a noise and motion that quickly ended with an evil glare from her. _For a short lady, she's intimidating_. "Our winners are...drumroll please..." Leo looked up at the rafters to see the buckets in perfect drop position, needing only a flick from Chase' molecularkinesis. "Stephanie and Damian!"

The buckets tipped the heartbeat Stephanie and Damian were in position, the contents cascading onto and down the victims. It was beautiful in a sadistic way, which made Leo worry about his mental health. _Later_. The glue looked like it had been slathered onto them, and the glitter caught the light perfectly. The stench was smellable from the back of the room where Leo and Janelle were standing. "Bella" took a glance down at her outfit, and let out a shriek so high-pitched even a banshee would tremble. "Edward" took one glance at his extremely sparkly, glue-covered, stinky self, and let out an exclamation of "Seriously?"

"WHO DID THIS?" Leo knew his part would soon come up, but Stephanie's expression was too comical to leave just yet. Part humiliation, part hatred, part pure fury, the tears in her eyes added to the mix which made comedy ensue. Everyone was laughing at her, for once, instead of whatever victim she chose. It was a welcome change at Mission Creek High School, though it sadly probably wouldn't be permanent. _Which makes it all the more important to savor it now_. "I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU PAY!" Stephanie shrieked, the flames in her eyes rivaling the flames of Hell. Leo shuddered, hoping she'd never learn of his involvement. The look in her eyes told him she would stop at nothing to find and punish who had injured her pride. _Even start an apocalypse? Probably_.

"Hey, light-boy!" Perry yelled up to Chase, who was making his way across the rafters to the buckets. "I got a girl with hurt self-esteem whose daddy's a lawyer, and I don't want another lawsuit. See anybody up there?" Chase shook his head, his face clear of emotion. "Well, did you see anyone up there when the buckets dropped?"

"I was busy working on the lighting, sorry," Chase lied, and Leo almost believed Chase himself. Except Leo knew the truth, and the others did not. "Honestly, I think this seems like the sort of thing Scott would do." Scott was another known bully who had a reputation at never being found at or tied to the scene when his traps were sprung. Scott had also messed with the Davenports. Perry nodded, and charged off the stage on her manhunt for Scott. Leo saw Chase shudder, obviously imagining how it would end.

Once Stephanie ran off the stage, Leo pursued her, for the purpose of giving her the halitosis-inducing cookies. He managed to catch her before she left the school. "Hey, Steph, wait up! Are you okay?" She whipped around to face him, and Leo flinched.

"Why do you care, Dooley?" She sounded close to a breakdown, and Leo felt slightly bad for her. Then he remembered she'd done far worse, even made a few kids commit suicide.

"Because I know how I felt when you bullied me, so...here," It was so hard for Leo to act sincere, and something turned bitter inside as he thought of the fact that his act of mercy was actually another act of vengeance. "Take these cookies. I originally brought them to the dance, but..." Leo couldn't go through with it. _Wouldn't. Shouldn't. Couldn't_. "Wait, don't!" Leo jerked the bag back. The girl had learned her lesson, this was excess now that he actually thought about it. "They're not very good. They're my mothers'." Stephanie cocked her head, but said nothing.

"Thanks, Leo. You're the only person who has been kind to me since..." She smiled at him, then turned and hurried out of school, ducking her head in shame. Leo stared at the ground, shame coursing through him.

* * *

"Why'd you guys call me down?" Leo had planned to spend the Saturday moping about in his room, stewing in his guilt over his role in the act of vengeance against Stephanie. Chase coughed awkwardly, and Bree seemed to be looking everywhere but at him.

"Stephanie kinda sorta blast-texted everyone saying you used her 'traumatic experience' to make a move on her." Adam blurted bluntly. Leo fumed. He showed pity, kindness to her, and she hurt him even more. He wished he'd given her the halitosis cookies. Adam hugged him tightly, applying just enough pressure to make it uncomfortable, but not deadly. "Don't worry, Chase reminded us her skin is now puke-colored and that she smells like a skunk."

"For the next week or two," Chase gave him an encouraging and sympathetic smile. "And we can leave the cookies in her locker on Monday."

"Besides, no one'll take her seriously after what happened during the prom." Bree offered, then drew him in for a hug, releasing him after a minute. Leo looked at his siblings, a stupid grin on his face. They had done the impossible: cheered him up. He drew them in for a big group hug.

This was his family. Not by blood, but by bond. And in the end, that was all that mattered to him. Till death did them 'part, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and in bad, they were family. They were _his_ family. They would go through life together, and comfort and support each other.

_That movie title, the action one with Bruce Willis...what was it? Oh! I remember now._

_Live Free or Die Hard._


End file.
